


We are Incredible

by kittyfurnandez



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Smut, deckerstar smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: Hi everyone!! Well, smutty is what we got here, and nothing short of graphic (hopefully). I tried my best to paint a down and dirty picture for you. It's my first work posted here, but I have written one shots over the years for different things. Hope you like it!Should I say "spoiler" here? **spoiler alert** :)**This is following the "we are incredible" speech at the penthouse, after they already took a trip to pound town.**
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	We are Incredible

Chloe watched as he kissed a trail of sweet nothings down her arm, all the way down to her slim fingers that lay across her stomach. Lucifer briefly stopped at her belly button where he teased around it ever so slightly with his tongue. Chloe's back naturally started arching, but she resisted, completely enthralled with her devil as she watched his small displays of affection move lower and lower. Slowing his speed to a snail's pace as he trailed lower to her thighs, she felt the heat in her chest bubble to her lower belly. She wanted him more now than she did two hours ago when he first unbuttoned her red silk top. 

Lucifer held back his excitement as he watched her body respond to every touch. Never had a sexual encounter given a response like Chloe's, where her skin even communicated her love and want the same way her blue eyes pierced into his soul. He wasn't used to someone seeing so deeply into him but usually the other way around. If Chloe ever asked what he desired, he might just be under her spell. 

Lingering closer to her inner thigh, she entwined her fingers through his mussed hair. Damn, he loved that. The way she claimed him with this small gesture made him starved inside to feel her touch through his whole body. He knew she would give him his penance but insisted he give her what he could first. Her center was still slick from earlier; he knew it would be dripping soon with want if he made the right moves. He brushed his fingers over her folds, not entering, not rubbing, just teasing her ever so slightly. He looked up to make eye contact with Chloe, not realizing she had been watching his every move this whole time. This sudden realization gave Lucifer a pang of lust and need through his chest. All he wanted in this moment was to show her how much he cared for her soul in return without so much as a word. 

She heard her breath hitch when he looked up, seeing the longing in his deep brown eyes looking back at her. His gorgeous face and stubble ready to plunge between her legs. Her heart ached for this connection a second time tonight. To keep herself from falling over the edge emotionally, Chloe focused on the feel of his fingertips teasing around her core, already throbbing for that expert tongue. She could feel the tiny beads of sweat slowly forming at the back of her neck and lower back against the golden satin sheets. For a brief moment she thought she should tie her hair up so it wouldn't be a mess when they were finished, but the thought quickly escaped her when she felt his fingers coerce her further toward pleasure. She moved her other hand from above her head down to caress the left side of his cheek. Nestling into her touch, he closed his eyes and pushed her legs apart. 

Lucifer silently acknowledged the longing she returned to him by laying soft kisses against her folds, barely laying his lips to her skin. This caused a low and satisfying moan to escape from her lips, then his name whispered, barely audible.

" _Mmm, Lucifer.._ "

" _Detective, you're absolutely stunning,_ " he growled back against her clit, the vibrations ringing all the way up Chloe's spine. He wanted every touch, every whisper, to speak the words he couldn't say out loud. He slowly circled her sex with his fingers and entered her. This time he let a moan escape as his tongue slipped against her clit. 

Immediately Chloe was brought to a new wave of pleasure. This was Lucifer's way of showing her he cares, she knew that. The thought of him physically loving her, along with his expert ministrations, rode her ecstasy almost to orgasm. She made small noises of appreciation. Her hips dipped and bowed, but his strong arm laid across her belly now to hold her in place. He wasn't going to let her go from his spitting, licking and fingering, not until he showed her what she meant to him and she showered him in return.

" _Lucifer, please. I'm so close.._ " she labored out in between breaths.

" _Chloe, come, darling._ "

At the sound of her name, she was in full orgasm, screaming his name right back like she was summoning him from Hell itself. She felt the release go on and on while he slowly let his fingers out, a hand on each leg giving him full access to eat her out fully. Chloe didn't think this orgasm could get any more intense, but as she started to see white, black and neon colors, she squirted.

**Holy shit** , that had never happened by a man or woman stimulating her before.. by herself, sure. But Dan, Jed, certainly none of her one night stands in college- had ever brought her this far before. She felt her cheeks go pink as she looked down at him. The satisfaction on his face put her at ease. Chloe realized this was his goal, to get her here, to this point. Damn, she will be thinking about his tongue and slick fingers for probably the rest of her life.. 

This was where he wanted her, to taste her in every way. Lucifer licked his fingers and stared deep into her eyes. He moved over her to lay on his back. He could tell she was spent and didn't want to push her too far. Of course he could keep going, but Lucifer was more than happy to just hold her. To his surprise, Chloe rolled over on top of him, propping herself up on her forearms on his chest. She leaned down to kiss him, and in this moment he was happy. He could not believe that she was here in his bed, naked. Suddenly, she kissed him deeper. Chloe grabbed onto his bottom lip and tugged. He let out a soft moan and lifted his hips to meet hers instinctively. He felt her smile against his lips and she calmly moved her hips lower over his erection. With a few quick pecks along his jaw and neck, his cock slipped across her swollen pussy. He held his breath to keep him from coming. Her incredible body continued to move south while her mouth teased each of his nipples on the journey over his pectorals. As she kissed and licked a trail further down, she sat back on her feet, kneeling before his erection. Both of her hands came up and grabbed his length, slowly moving the rhythm up and down. He watched her while Chloe focused her attention between his legs.

Lucifer reached down to cup her face in his hands. " _Chloe, love, you don't have to.._ " but she shushed him, bent forward and put his tip to her tongue. He threw his head back, holding his breath again, and his body threw his hips toward the back of her throat. Still grasping his cock with both hands, she worked the base of it and his balls while swallowing him further.

Chloe closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of him. It was her turn to make him feel incredible. Lucifer was also the biggest she had ever been with, but that wasn't going to stop her. She kept caressing him with both hands at the base while she worked her tongue and lips over his head. The deeper she went, the louder Lucifer moaned. Hearing his appreciation made her hot all over again. Aiming to return the pleasure, she worked tirelessly, determined to make him feel loved and completely vulnerable. As she worked faster, she became a bit sloppy. She thought about slowing down a little, but hearing " _Chloe. Don't. Stop_ " gave her renewed purpose. Chloe felt his body begin to tense. Her hands then deserted their massaging and splayed out on each side of his hips. She moved her head over Lucifer more so she could deepthroat him further. As soon as she opened up more to his length, he screamed her name in adoration and explosion.

Feeling accomplished, Chloe slowly let his cock slide out of her mouth causing Lucifer to twitch his legs. She swallowed his pleasure and felt it settle in her belly, then moved back up the length of his body to kiss him deeply. She ravaged his mouth, now fully turned on by making him feel so satisfied. To her surprise, Lucifer's tongue found hers fervently. He grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss while she grabbed onto his strong biceps, and his still hard cock pressed against her inner thigh. He pulled back to look her directly in the eyes, waiting for her to silently give consent all over again. When she adjusted her hips over his erection and nodded a soundless " _yes,_ " he gently entered her folds. With just the tip at first, Chloe arched and rolled her head back from shoulder to shoulder. She allowed his large hands to guide her hips lower and lower. She didn't want to admit it, but she was happy he was taking this a little slower. Her walls were beginning to grow strong and sore again. Impatiently wanting to feel all of him, she put her hands over his and slid all the way down, watching Lucifer's mouth open slightly and his eyes close in ecstasy. He filled her completely, and Chloe grinded her hips back and forth until she was stimulated thoroughly, ready to go over the edge with him one more time. 

Chloe brought her knees forward and lifted herself gently on her feet, still squatting over him, moving lightly up and down. Lucifer lifted the upper half of his body, his arms pulling her closer into a hug. He buried his face in her bare chest, then worked his mouth over each protruding nipple. With him hugging her like this, she wrapped her legs around his lower back, giving him a full embrace. Her hands found his messy hair again, tugging gently on his untamed curls. She pulled and guided his head toward her neck covered by her hair. Again, he buried his face into her, smelling her sweet shampoo.

Lucifer became breathless once more. He moved underneath her, thrusting upward as she sat on top of him. He groaned with every thrust, closer and closer to orgasm. Chloe moaned quietly in his ear, calling his name.

" _Lucifer, keep going, please.._ "

He moved quicker to her request. He panted loudly now, sweat slowly starting to form where her hands met his back. She dug her nails into his flesh, scratching up toward his neck. The sensation was enough to let his body go, and Chloe met his orgasm with hers, clenching around his cock tightly, slumping over his shoulder. 

They were both spent now. They sat, bodies tangled for, how long? Chloe lost track. All she knew was that the man in her embrace was _hers_. And tonight she made it known to him that she was fully his physically. 

Lucifer moved his forehead to meet Chloe's with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

" _'Incredible'.. you're right. We are incredible. You especially._ " He let out a breath and grinned lovingly at her while she blushed back.

Lucifer lifted Chloe effortlessly off him and let her snuggle beside him.. As their breathing evened out, Lucifer rolled onto his side facing Chloe. He brushed a tendril away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He snuggled back next to her, ready to let sleep take over. He could feel her getting heavy into sleep next to him, too.

" _Lucifer, I love you, and I am completely.. yours,_ " she said after a few moments. This woke his mind just enough. But her eyes continued to grow heavy, and she wrapped an arm over his chest. She was genuinely happy, and she let sleep take her, even if just for a little while. She knew when she woke she planned to remind him that she was his once more.

As Chloe fell asleep, softly snoring against his chest, Lucifer contemplated her words. He couldn't bring himself to say those three little words, so he said four others instead.

" _And I you, Chloe._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Alright friends, leave some love and share if you liked it. Thanks for reading into my dirty little mind, and I hope you enjoyed it. If not, that's okay, too.


End file.
